


Stressful Tendency's

by GoldSunshine



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Blindfolds, College AU, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Minho, bottom taemin, i didnt edit this, jongin and kyungsoo are in it for like a slick minute, jongin probs gonna fail, taemin cries, taemin is stressed, this took longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is working himself to hard. MInho fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful Tendency's

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some shit I came up with honestly. My friend was in the doc with me as I was writing it and she commentated it so ill post that as well.

It’s close to finals week. Four days to be exact. Taemin is now regretting majoring in psychology. He was stressed to the max and anybody walking his way could see it. He knew he should have just been a stripper. That would disappoint his mother though, so this’ll do. He and his roommate, Jongin, had been in the library for hours . He honestly felt like if he saw the word ‘psych’ again he would throw up his insides. Jongin wasn’t doing any better, he had given up reading his sonnet and hour ago and was now on tumblr doing God knows what. Taemin on the other hand actually cared about his grades and had 4 books open on the table they were working at. 

“This is what I fucking get for majoring in this bullshit.” Taemin mumbled, pushing one of the heavy books to the side just to pull another closer to him.

“You could just wing it.” Jongin spoke, looking over his laptop.

“Unlike some of us I’m trying to pass and not take Professor Kim’s class again.” Taemin said while rolling his eyes. Honestly, how dumb could Jongin be. 

“I actually think Professor Kim’s kinda hot. He’s got the whole daddy thing going for him.”

“You’re fucking stupid you know that?”

“It’s not the first time you’ve told me that.”

Taemin laughed as he closed one of the huge books he had on the table. He was taking a break and looking at the dusty ass books made him sick to his stomach.

“Hey, I’m gonna spend the night at Kyungsoo’s tonight okay? So don’t wait up on me.” Jongin says, closing his laptop.

“I wasn’t gonna wait up even if you didn’t tell me, fuck I look like waiting up for your ugly ass?”  
“Wow, okay. Rude and disrespectful.” Jongin says, leaning back in his chair. “You know, you’re a real ass when you’re stressed.”

They sat there staring at each other until Taemin’s phone chimed and Jongin flinched so hard he fell back in his chair and damn near busted his head open. Taemin laughed and picked up his phone. 

‘Where are you?’

It was from Minho. Taemin was confused. He could have sworn he told Minho he was going to the library with Jongin.

‘I’m at the library with Jongin. Where are you?’

‘Outside your dorm.’ 

‘Why?’

‘We are gonna play’ 

Oh, this is why Minho was looking for him. It had been weeks since they ‘played’.The college life was taking a toll on them both and they barely had time to see each other let alone ‘play’.

‘I don’t know, I have to study some more’

‘It wasn’t a question’

‘I’ll be there in 5’

“Hey, I’m gonna head back to the room alright?” Taemin said to Jongin, already packing his work up.

“Alright, I’ll come by later to pick up my clothes later.” Jongin said as Taemin walked away. 

~~~~~

Taemin rounded the corner of his floor to see Minho leaning against his door on his phone. He was dressed in a pair of joggers and a hoodie, his earphones tucked into his ears to block out all sound, and a backpack on his back. Taemin stood in front of him and tapped his foot against his to get his attention. Minho looked up at him and gave him a smile as he stood. He pushed Taemin against the door lightly and attacked his lips, immediately licking into his mouth. Taemin fluttered his eyes closed and melted into Minho’s chest as their tongues tangled together. All too soon, Minho pulled back. 

“Are you gonna let us in or am I gonna have to fuck you in this hallway?” Minho spoke against Taemin’s lips.

Taemin scrambled for his room key, almost dropping it as he tried to open the door. 

Once inside, Taemin hung his jacket on the coat rack. He froze when he heard Minho speak. 

“Close your eyes.” He spoke into Taemin’s ear, breath ghosting down his neck.

Taemin immediately closed his eyes, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he felt Minho reach around him and something go over his eyes. A blindfold.

“You remember our word right?” Minho asks, tieing a knot at the back of Taemin’s head. 

“Cake.” Taemin spoke, voice soft and mouth dry.

“Good boy.”

Minho grabbed onto Taemin’s waist, guiding him to turn around and start walking forward. From Taemin’s knowledge and sense of direction, they were headed for his bedroom. He heard a door close but got distracted again as Minho’s hands found their way under his shirt to rub at his sides. He leaned into the touch for a moment before the hands moved away.

“Strip.”

That was all Taemin needed to hear to start taking his clothes off. Although he couldn’t see, it was an easy process and soon enough he was naked and waiting for more instructions.

“So pretty.”

Taemin blushed at this, Minho always complimented him and it got him every time. He felt hands go back on his waist and his body hit a wall. Then lips were on his, much more gentle than before. Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, pulling him closer. Minho pushed up against Taemin, stopping his movement. He pulled away from Taemin’s lips to whisper, “On your knees.”

Taemin obeyed, sinking to his knees on the floor and crossing his wrists behind his back. He tilted his head up and listened as Minho took off his hoodie and shirt and unzipped his pants. 

“Open.”

Taemin’s jaw fell slack as Minho pressed the velvety head of his cock to Taemin’s bottom lip. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and probing the slit with his tongue. Minho hissed and combed his hands through Taemin’s hair, getting a grip and tugging. Taemin hummed around the head, taking more of Minho into his mouth. The older was making soft grunting sounds, head tilted back. If you asked Taemin, he would say he’s pretty good at giving head. He’s pretty sure Minho would say the same. Then suddenly, Minho stopped and looked down at Taemin.

“Deep breath.”

Taemin breathed in as Minho pushed deep into his throat.Taemin whimpered around Minho’s cock, fighting the urge to gag. Now, if this was one of their first times, Taemin would have already pulled off and coughed his lungs out. Due to many, many practices, Taemin can say he can successfully deep throat without coughing until he throws up.

Minho started up a slow pace, fucking into Taemin’s mouth, holding his jaw open. He stopped every couple of strokes to grind his pelvis against Taemin’s face. He rubbed over Taemin’s eye’s through the blindfold. Taemin couldn’t see it, but he was smirking down at him.

“You look so good with my cock down your throat.” Minho said, pulling out of Taemin’s mouth. 

“Stand.” 

Taemin’s knees wobbled as he stood on shaky legs. Minho grabbed him by his waist and walked him to to the bed. He laid there, waiting for instructions.

“Baby, I’m gonna stretch you now okay? But you have to keep quiet, understood?” 

They had done this before, when Taemin was stressed mostly. Minho would tell him to be silent as he prepped him, and he almost always couldn’t. Minho would give him two chances. After the second, if he couldn’t keep quiet, Minho would bend him over and give him twelve spanks. It was always twelve. Minho said it was his ‘lucky number’. Taemin thought it was weird, but he never told the other because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

Minho got out the lube, lying between Taemin’s spread legs. He kissed up his thighs to his hipbone, sucking lightly at the skin. Taemin sucked in a breath as Minho’s wet finger circled his puckered hole. Minho pushed his finger in too the knuckle, going slow so Taemin could get use to the feel and stretch. Minho thrusted his finger in, quickly adding another when Taemin was loose enough. He curled the two fingers up, searching for Taemin’s prostate. When he found it he wasted no time to abuse the small bundle of muscle. Taemin tried hard to keep quiet, but he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his throat. 

“Ah, that’s one baby. One more chance, okay?”

Minho went back to work then. Scissoring his fingers in Taemin to stretch him more. He added a third finger, pushing his fingers in farther. Taemin swallowed down a moan threatening to escape, trying to control his breathing. He thought he was doing well until he felt Minho’s lips on the underside of his throbbing cock. This is how Minho always got him. Right when he thought he was doing well Minho would swoop in with a blowjob. Usually he could see it coming, but since he couldn’t see anything due to the blindfold, he didn’t expect it. He knew a noise would come out soon, but he still bit his lip to stop it from coming out.

Minho kissed his way up Taemin’s cock, stopping at the head. He circled the head with his tongue, knowing it drove Taemin crazy. Taemin was breathing hard through his nose when Minho suddenly engulfed Taemin’s cock in his mouth and pressed his finger inside Taemin hard against the others prostate. 

“A-ah~!”

Minho pulled off of Taemin with a pop.

“Aw babe, I thought you’d be able to do it this time.” Bullshit “C’mon, let me help you up.” 

Minho helped Taemin up from his laying position and laid him over his lap.

“Since you couldn’t keep quiet, I think this’ll be better.”

Taemin doesn’t know what that means until he suddenly sees a flash of light and his blue bed sheets. He’s about to ask Minho what he’s doing when the bandana that was previously being used as a blindfold is wrapped around his mouth.

“Hopefully this’ll keep the noise down, don’t you think?” 

That sarcastic little fuck.

“Are you ready babe?” Minho said, pulling Taemin’s arms behind his back. 

Taemin nodded, resting his forehead on the sheets and getting ready for the stinging impact he knew was coming. But it didn’t come. He was lifting his head up when Minho’s hand came swinging down onto his ass. It stung like hell and Taemin winced at the feeling. Then came three smacks in a row, each harder than the one before. Taemin’s small body was pushed forward by the force of Minho’s hand and he already had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Minho had big,heavy hands so every time Taemin got a spanking he knew he’d end up crying.

The next spank landed on Taemin’s thighs, a part of him that was always sensitive. Minho never failed to take advantage and loved to get them red and sore with his handprints.

Taemin’s cock was rubbing against Minho’s thighs. He’s not sure when Minho’s pants came off. But that wasn’t exactly a problem. He was panting and rutting against Minho, finally starting to feel how turned on he actually was. He wasn’t even sure how many spanks he had left. 

“Last one, okay baby?”

Taemin didn’t respond, just waited for Minho’s hand to come down. When it finally did, Taemin went limp in Minho’s lap, sobbing into the cloth.

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you,” Minho said, rubbing Taemin’s backside. “I’m gonna tie your hands up and fuck you, okay?”

Taemin nodded. It was another thing they did when he was stressed. He was out of control and didn’t have to worry about anything.

Minho moved him so he was stretched across the bed with his arms raised so he could tie them together to the headboard.

“Is this too tight?” Taemin shook his head no.

Minho then moved back between Taemin’s legs, moving a pillow under his hips. He picked up the lube that somehow made it’s way to the end of the bed and poured a good amount into his palm. Minh gripped his length, giving it a few tugs before wiping his hand on the comforter and draping himself over Taemin. 

“Are you ready?’

Taemin looked at Minho with glazed over eyes. He looked at how Minho had lust written on his face in fine print. Through that lust, he saw love and passion in the others eye’s. So, he nodded and gave Minho a smile that he couldn’t see.

Minho lined himself up and pushed in slowly. He was always gentle at the start, making sure to go slow so he didn’t hurt Taemin. He bottomed out as Taemin made a small sound in the back of his throat. It took a hot minute but Taemin eventually started moving against Minho. He took that as a go and slowly pulled out taking his time making slow thrust into Taemin. He leaned down to leave small kisses across Taemin’s neck and collarbones, making the smaller boy arch into him. 

Taemin wanted him to go faster. Wanted him to fuck him until he was exhausted and didn’t want to move a muscle. He tried to speak through the cloth that muffled his cries, tell Minho to go faster, harder, anything other than the slow pace he had set. 

Finally, Minho sat up on his knees, pushing Taemin’s thighs wider and closer to his chest. He shuffled forward, raising up and starting a fast pace, pushing Taemin a little further up the bed with each thrust.

Taemin tried to pull his tied hands apart and from the headboard. He wanted to get his hands on Minho. Wanted to feel his muscles strain under his skin as he fucked into him with all his might. He wanted to leave marks on his back that would turn red and sting the next morning when he took a shower. He wanted to completely drown in the feeling of minho and although he was halfway there, he couldn’t really do that without getting his palms on the others sweat slicked skin.

Taemin let out a whine tugging at the binds. Minho finally looked up from where he was fucking into Taemin to see the other looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Aw, does my baby want his hands untied?” Minho asked, a smirk gracing his lips. Taemin nodded, eyes half lidded, abdomen clenching, and muffled whimpers coming out every time Minho pressed into his prostate.

“How about this, I’ll untie your hands if-”, He cut himself off and groaned, grabbing Taemin’s thighs tighter. “If you stop stressing so much over finals and take a breather.”

Taemin couldn’t even think straight, let alone say no, so he nodded his head rapidly. Minho stopped thrusting to grind his cock deeper. Taemin threw his head back and whined, kicking his leg up. Minho finally let go of Taemin’s thighs to grab at the tie he used to bind Taemin’s wrist. He loosened the knot and unwrapped it from around Taemin’s hands. He rubbed at Taemin’s slightly red wrist and threw the tie into the corner of the room.

“Lift your head sweetheart.”

Taemin did as told, lifting his head so the other could undo the knot keeping the cloth over his mouth in place. As soon as it was off Taemin went straight for Minho’s lips, licking into his mouth with ease. Taemin grabbed onto Minho to pull him down so they were chest to chest. Hands roamed Minho’s back, nails digging into his skin with each thrust.

“Ah~!” Taemin pulled back from Minho to put his head in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily against the others collarbones. 

“Are you gonna come for me Taemin-ah? Huh? C’mon use your words baby.”

“Y-yeah, please Minho~.” Taemin moaned out, feeling his release burn deep in his stomach. 

“Come on jagiya, come for hyung.”

Taemin’s release burned through him, making him shake and tremble. He belted out Minho’s name like a mantra. Minho reached his high shortly after, pushing deep into Taemin and groaning his name lowly. He pulled out, being careful not to get come everywhere. He laid to catch his breathe for a while before getting up to pull on his joggers and get a rag to clean Taemin up.

“Can you get me some water?” Taemin asked quietly, rolling over to his side to get comfortable. 

Minho just made a noise and left the room to go to the kitchen. When he got Taemin’s water he turned to see Jongin and Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, staring at him with blank faces. Minho’s whole body flushed at the sight of his two friends and he quickly ran back into Taemin’s room, almost dropping the water on the way. As he slammed the door behind him, he heard the two laughing from the living room.

“What’s with all the running and door slamming?”

“Jongin and Kyungsoo are out there.”

Taemin’s eyes widened at the statement and he shot off the bed, wincing a little, and peeped out the door to see the two looking at him with knowing smiles. He groaned and shut the door back, flopping onto the bed and dragging Minho with him.

“They’re never gonna let us live this one down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shit guys, I really appreciate it. You can request stuff on my Tumblr. It's occasional-fandoms. Um Yeah I will post the commentated version after this, You should read it, its funny as hell. Leave comments if you like and hopefully I'll have more content out soon.


End file.
